Arrows
by ABrien
Summary: Clarke gets hit by an arrow. Bellarke story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own The 100 or its characters**

 **I just caught up on the show and thought of a few story ideas. This is my first fanfiction for this tv show.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been almost two peaceful days. Almost. Nobody could keep track of the days of the week. Well except Clarke but nobody really listened when she tried to calculate the date. Nobody cared really. Since the 100 had come down from the ark they're sole purpose was surviving just long enough to see the next day. Bellamy and Clarke had found a way to co-leader in a sense. They had to show a united front to avoid conflict and more Murphy situations. They still didn't agree on much though, their perspectives were extremely different but the one thing they both wanted was to keep their people safe allowing them to compromise on decisions.

It was late in the evening and Jasper and Monty were on duty to sort out the food the hunters had found that day. Except the hunters that left that morning still weren't back.

"What do we do Bellamy?" Jasper asked.

"Just hand out leftovers in small portions. There's nothing else we can do." he turned to miller "who went on the hunt today?"

Miller turned to him "Finn, Adam, Jacob and Everlyn" He looked at Bellamy to see what his next order would be, before Octavia interrupted "Clarke was with them"

Everyone turned to her, waiting for an explanation "she went to find more of those healing flowers her and Monty were talking about the other day"

Bellamy sighed. He rubbed his forehead "Monty, Jasper give out the food. If you run out find a way to not let it become a panic" he said firmly. Jasper and Monty walked away with jasper sarcastically commenting on how easy that would be.

Bellamy turned to miller "find me two more people willing to go out and find them. It's dark and if anyone's hurt they need to be brought back before a grounder gets to them first" Miller nodded walking away.

Just before Bellamy and the other three men were leaving they heard a cry. They pulled out their guns ready to shoot and the camp became silent. Within seconds three figures came out from behind the trees.

"Stand down. It's them" Bellamy shouted seeing Adam. Jacob was carrying an unconscious Everlyn in his arms, she was clearly injured. Bellamy secured his gun back in its jeans. He jogged towards them and took Everlyn "Let's get you guys to the drop ship"

Miller helped Jacob and Adam to the drop ship alongside Bellamy. Although Clarke was the only almost doctor they had, Octavia had been hanging out with her a lot these past two weeks, especially when the biological warfare had hit. She new enough to keep them alive until they found Clarke. If they found Clarke. She had to be alive, I mean its Clarke. Plus Finn's with her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Unless he's dead too. Bellamy swallowed all these thoughts and worries and carried on listening to Jacob explain what happened.

"We were just walking and then suddenly out of nowhere an arrow came flying missed my head by an inch" Adam carried on "we all started running, Finn and Clarke got split up as more arrows came flying." Adam winced as Octavia put a rag over the cut

Jacob took over "Everlyn tripped on some branches. She hit her head and passed out. We couldn't just leave her there so we grabbed her and ran back to camp"

"We were gonna try looking for Clarke and Finn but with Everlyn and then it was dark we didn't want to risk it" Adam inserted

"We figured if we can let you guys know you would be more likely to find them" Bellamy nodded towards them to reassure that no one blames them.

"Shouldn't we wait until daylight to go look for them? Especially if there's grounders" Miller suggested

"That's exactly why we should go now" Bellamy said shocked they would even consider waiting so long. Yeah he and Clarke aren't exactly best friends here but they had gotten a lot closer since their first day on the ground. After Murphy Charlotte they been through enough to know they relied on each other to keep this camp together. "Let's go" he said walking out

Miller sighed and walked out "alright come on guys grab the guns and let's go"

* * *

*Finn and Clarke POV*

Arrows came flying out of nowhere. Next thing they knew they were running for their lives. Before they knew it they had been separated from the rest of the group. Clarke stopped.

Finn turned around "CLARKE! What are you doing we have to keep going!" he grabbed her arm and began walking.

She pulled her arm away "No what if they got hurt. I can't see them" Finn stopped.

That was such a Clarke move to always care about others. It's one of the reasons he admired her. He stared only for a second longer and suddenly she screamed out his name "Finn move" and she pushed him out the way.

He was on the ground when he looked up at her and saw the agony she was in. The pain he saw on her face in that moment terrified him. He grabbed her as she fell and saw the long arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"Come on we have to go" before he could pick her up a grounder came running and attacked him. Finn was taken by surprise giving the grounder the advantage. The grounder had pinned Finn down and punched him until he stopped fighting back. Finn started seeing spots, his vision became blurry and his body could no longer register the pain of the grounder pinning him down and punching him.

He slowly began to close his eyes when there was a loud bang that woke him up. He looked up in shock, eyes wide as he saw the grounder cough up some blood before he dropped on top of him. Finn grunted from the weight of the grounder. He pushed him off and breathed as he saw blood pouring out of his neck. He looked back and saw Clarke standing there with the gun, her hand shaking and her face blank. He pulled the weapon off the grounders and put them in his jeans. He slowly walked towards her brows furrowed at why she was still standing there aiming the gun.

I understand the shock of killing someone but it wouldn't be the first time Clarke killed someone. This was different though, it didn't look like the grounder had anything to do with it. Finn cautiously took the gun from her hands noticing how cold her hands were. She slowly turned her face towards him and although he had been looking at her this entire time this is when he actually saw her. He saw her hair stuck to her face with sweat and the colour in her face was gone. He quickly put the gun in the back of jeans and cupped her faces in his palms. Trying to make eye contact with her was really hard; her eyes were unfocused and she was staring around as if she didn't know how she got there.

"Clarke" he said trying to get her attention.

She looked at him for almost a second before she fell. "Clarke!" he exclaimed falling down with her.

"Clarke I need you to wake up. Please." Finn sat there for a moment not sure if he should wait for rescue or carry her and start walking back. He looked down at her and moved the hair on Clarke's face. He checked her pulse and he sighed in relief. He picked her up waiting for her to at least grimace from the pain it had to have caused her from the movement. But nothing there was no response. He started walking back as fast as he could.

It was now dark and he couldn't even tell if he was on the right way back to camp. He just kept walking straight ahead. Eventually Finn needed a break. He laid Clarke down and leaned against a tree. He knew he had a concussion but he couldn't let his injuries stop him from taking Clarke back.

"You have to go" he turned to Clarke noticing her eyes open.

He breathed out happily and moved to her "Clarke. You scared me. Are you okay? I'm gonna get you back don't worry" he rambled.

"You have to go ahead and get help" she whispered "it's no use trying to carry me... slowing you down" she slurred.

"No I can't. I can't just leave you here. What if a grounder comes back"

"I'm not gonna make it either way" she said defeated

"No don't say that. I can't lose you" he said putting his hand on her face.

She used all her energy and moved her hand to hold his "Please. The only way to save us is for you to go get help. You can't do it alone"

He felt so useless he couldn't even save her. After everything he'd put her through since they left the ark and he couldn't even save her. He saw her eyes drift off again. He kissed her forehead "I promise I'll be back. I won't let anything happen to you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam went along with Bellamy, Miller and Dan to show the trail they were going down. It was hard to make out the exact way because of how dark it was but he was 80% sure they were on the right track.

It had only been ten minutes since they left camp when they heard some rustling. Bellamy put his hand on Miller's chest to stop him and shut everyone up. They all stood there guns at the ready.

Suddenly Finn came out "Bellamy! Bellamy" Bellamy put his gun away "stand down" he said.

He put his hand on Finn's shoulder "Are you okay?" he looked at where Finn came from, noticing Clarke wasn't with him. "Where's Clarke?"

Finn breathed in and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Bellamy crouched a bit "Finn where's Clarke?" He tried again

"She's hurt. I had to leave her. She told me to leave her. I couldn't bring her I had to come get you. I had to. I had to" He was trying to convince himself more than he was Bellamy.

"YOU LEFT HER! Out there alone." Bellamy found his blood boiling and before he knew what he was doing he had Finn pinned on a tree "If anything happens to her it's on YOU" he spat.

Miller and Adam pulled Bellamy off him "We don't have time for this we need to find Clarke" Miller said. That hit Bellamy. He shouldn't be wasting time on this spacewalker he needed to make sure Clarke was okay.

"Adam and Dan take him back to camp. Have Octavia look at him" he ordered. "Miller you're with me"

He started walking when Finn grabbed his arm "It's straight ahead for about half a mile" Bellamy nodded and him and Miller kept on walking.

* * *

*Back at camp*

Adam and Dan walked in with Finn leaning on them. Octavia, Monty and Jasper had been waiting at the fire for any sign of Finn or Clarke. Raven was distracting herself by trying to fix the radio back to the ark which was on the fritz since the storm the other day.

Suddenly jasper stood up "Finn" he said walking to them.

Octavia and Monty followed. They all walked him to the drop ship and Adam helped Finn sit down as Octavia got some rags and water.

"Finn" raven said running in. She run up to him and hugged him. He grimaced as his body ached but hugged her back "Are you okay? What happened"

Before Finn could answer Octavia moved her out the way and began cleaning his face making him wince "Where's Clarke?" Octavia questioned.

Finn looked down disappointed. Raven ordered the rest of them out leaving the room to just them and Octavia. "Well you don't need stitches but those are gonna bruise. Also you have a concussion so take it slow." Finn nodded

"Oh My God!" Raven said moving closer as she noticed the blood on his shirt. She pulled his shirt to check if there were any wounds. He grabbed her hand "it's not mine" he whispered.

Octavia looked up realising it could only be Clarke's. "Is she... is she dead?" Raven asked.

"I don't know" Finn said.

"What happened" Octavia asked. Finn updated her on what happened and Raven comforted him.

* * *

*Bellamy and Clarke*

Bellamy and Miller had been walking for about twenty minutes since Finn left and hadn't found Clarke. Bellamy couldn't tell if he was angry at Finn for leaving her or himself for letting Clarke go with the hunting team in the first place. It's not like he would have been able to stop her she's - the most stubborn princess there is. But at least he would have gone with her. Protected her. He didn't know where this sudden over protectiveness came from. He only ever had it when it came to Octavia but there was something about Clarke.

All of a sudden Miller tripped pulling him out of his thoughts. Bellamy helped him stand "you okay?" he asked.

There was a loud moan. Bellamy and Miller turned around. Bellamy's heart raced. Miller tripped over Clarke

"Clarke!" he exclaimed sitting down near her. He scanned her taking into account her injuries. She had an arrow sticking out of her stomach and blood still pouring out of it. Her face was pale and covered with sweat making her hair stick to her cheeks and forehead and her breathing was laboured.

"Clarke? Clarke can you hear me?" he moved the hair of her face making her eyes open at the touch

"Bellamy" she rasped

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here. I'm gonna get u back okay." he reassured.

"I'm sorry" she said closing her eyes. He didn't waste any time, he picked her up and began walking.

* * *

Bellamy walked as fast as he could, having Miller in front of him to lead the way. Once they saw the gates to the camp Bellamy quickened his pace. They reached and saw that most of the people had gone to sleep and only a few people were round the fire talking. He walked in breathing heavily and heard Monty call for Octavia.

Finn, Raven and Octavia came running out. Bellamy wasn't registering what they were saying he just needed to put Clarke down and make sure she was still alive. He walked into the drop ship and laid Clarke down putting his fingers gently on her neck to check for a pulse as she had been silent for too long now. He breathed out in relief when he felt a pulse, it was slow and thready but it was better than none.

"O, you have to help her" Bellamy looked around as Octavia sterilised what she needed. "Raven get her mum on the radio she can help" Bellamy ordered. Although Octavia had helped Clarke she was no doctor.

Raven stared at Clarke "I can't. It's not working properly since the storm. We won't be able to hear them"

Bellamy growled "O tell me you know what to do" she looked at him and only now felt the pressure of someone's life in her hands. Regardless she was the best chance Clarke had.

"Yeah, I think"

"I think isn't good enough" Finn spoke up. Bellamy gave him an angry look

"He's got a point O, you sure u can help" Octavia was insulted

"Unless any of you have been helping Clarke here the last month and know what to do I'd shut up. So all of you need to shut up and let me try help her or get out because I'm the best chance she has right now." Bellamy nodded.

"Monty pass me the moonshine" she ordered as she lifted Clarke's shirt. Octavia froze as she saw not just blood but some white and yellow fluids leaking out.

"What? What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"It's poison. The arrow has poison on it." she stared it wondering what Clarke would do in this situation.

"So what do we do" Jasper questioned. Bellamy sat down with his head in palms.

"Can you help her?" Finn asked. Raven stared at the expression on his face hurt by how much he clearly cared for him.

"Okay I have to take the arrow out. She got lucky it didn't anything vital. I'll get it out, clean her stomach and wrap it then we'll go from there." speaking to herself as she grabbed the moonshine and wiped her hands down.

"Finn, Bellamy I'm gonna need u to hold her down" she ordered.

Bellamy put his arms on both her shoulders and stared down at Clarke's limp body as Finn held on to her legs.

"On three" she said looking at them both

"One" she grabbed the arrow

"Two" she put her other hand on Clarke's stomach

"Three" she said pulling it out.

Clarke wailed as the pain jolted her awake and she panicked with the hands holding her down.

"Clarke! Clarke. It's okay I got you I got you." Bellamy whispered calmingly near her loud enough for Finn and Octavia to hear him.

Clarke focused her eyes on him "Bellamy" she cried

"Yeah, I'm here, you're okay" he answered.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as Octavia poured the moonshine on her stomach

"Hold her down Finn" she said angry that Finn had weakened his grip and let her legs move around. He pulled her legs back down and watched in obvious jealousy as Bellamy comforted Clarke.

Clarke breathed through the pain "You okay?" Octavia asked. Clarke didn't have the energy to speak yet so she nodded.

She looked back towards Bellamy and smiled feeling safe with him hovering over her that way. She closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her. Bellamy and Finn let go as Octavia tightly wrapped a rag around the wound.

"Now what" Jasper asked

"Now we wait 'til she wakes up" Octavia answered. Jasper and Monty left to sleep for the night.

"Come on Finn. You need to rest." Raven said

Finn refused to move "I can't leave her" he said shaking his head "not again" he added sitting down. Raven sighed tired and left.

"O what do we about the poison" Bellamy asked "Well I assume if they poisoned they arrow it wasn't just to hurt the person it was to kill them" he carried on "we need to find a way to stop the poison from killing her"

Octavia finished cleaning the blood off her hands and laid a blanket over Clarke. "Well I have a way to find a cure. But you're not gonna like it" Finn and Bellamy both looked her to carry on "Lincoln" was all she had to say

"No. No way am I letting you see that grounder." Bellamy said standing up

"What? You have to let her ask him. If he can help her we have to try" Finn said standing up walking towards them

"You don't get a say in this. Not after you left her there" Bellamy shouted.

"I didn't have a choice. And whether I brought her back with me or you did she'd still be poisoned." Finn retorted

"I am not letting my sister go meet that grounder. I won't allow it. His people did this" Bellamy shouted

"Lincoln isn't one of them and you know it. He'd help if you let me ask him" Octavia inserted.

Bellamy stared at both Finn and Octavia looking at him and then looked down at Clarke. He knew he'd have to let Octavia meet Lincoln he couldn't have Clarke die because he's to protective over his sister. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk his sister "No. End of discussion."

Octavia huffed and walked out. She got to see Lincoln anyways when she was sneaking out but this was different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Octavia went straight to the drop ship to check on Clarke. She walked in to see Bellamy and Finn fast asleep. Bellamy was leaning on the equipment's table his head lent back and his mouth open, while Finn had his hand wrapped around Clarke's and his face on the table she slept on.

"HEY!" Octavia shouted. Bellamy jumped up pushing the table as he sat up and Finn looked straight at Clarke to see if she was okay

"You should have gone to sleep" she sounded so motherly. She sounded a bit like Clarke

"Technically we did" Finn replied.

Octavia rolled her eyes and moved forward standing opposite to where Finn held onto Clarke's hand - still. She looked at him wondering how Raven would feel if she walked in seeing him so attached to her. She lifted the blanket off Clarke and opened the bandage. She noticed the rag was slightly wet but there was only a small amount of blood on it. She pulled it off and saw that the entire wound was now covered in the white and yellow liquid and was oozing out of her. She picked up a new rag and cleaned it up but she could tell that the poison was spreading.

"O what is it?" Bellamy said moving near Finn "It's getting worse Bell. See this white liquid I'm cleaning off the fact that it's so much shows how its spreading. I remember Clarke teaching me this. It happens when there's a really bad infection too. But her wound isn't infected. I don't know what kind of poison this is but its moving fast"

Bellamy itched the back of his head as Finn stood up banging his hand on the table "Dammit Bellamy let Octavia call Lincoln" he said shoving Bellamy.

Bellamy punched Finn right in the jaw and pinned him to the wall. "STOP!" Raven said standing in the doorway "stop being such children. Now isn't the time"

"Guys" Octavia said drawing everyone's attention they moved towards her "Hey Clarke. Can you hear me" Octavia spoke to Clarke as if she was a child. To be honest with how vulnerable she looked I understand. Bellamy thought moving towards the table.

Clarke simply scrunched her face and groaned. She opened her eyes and looked at Octavia before her eyes rolled back and her body began thrashing. Her body hitting the table she was on was loud but was drowned out by Finn and Bellamy panicking and screaming at Octavia to do something.

Octavia didn't have time to freeze this time she saw Clarke's body contort the way Murphy's did during the biological warfare. She remembered Clarke turning him on his side. She looked up to hear Finn asking what should they do and Raven was trying to speak to Clarke as if to calm her down. Bellamy simply stood there shocked.

Octavia grabbed Clarke "put her on her side" Finn and Bellamy helped put her on her side and foam flew out of her mouth she began coughing as Octavia rubbed circles on her back "it's okay let it out. you're okay" Raven said. Clarke coughed a few more times before her body went limp once again.

Finn straight away checked for a pulse and nodded to the rest of them to let them know it was still there.

Octavia stared at Bellamy "Your really gonna let her suffer like this. All because you want to be stubborn" she threw the rag she was holding on the table and walked out.

Bellamy followed "O! Octavia"

Octavia turned around "What"

"We'll go meet him. Ten minutes, get Miller and we'll go to Lincoln" he said giving up. She was right he was letting Clarke suffer for selfish reasons.

Octavia ran and hugged him "thanks big brother"

* * *

It had been about a half hour since Bellamy Miller and Octavia had left to go ask Lincoln for a cure. They took the bow with them for Lincoln to able to see what poison was in Clarke. Finn still sat at Clarke's side. Raven walked in and placed a cold rag on Clarke's forehead. "Finn you have to rest. Or at least eat"

"I'm okay. I have to make sure she's okay" he said

"You know it's not your fault right. Even if you somehow managed to carry her all the way back to camp the arrow would still be poisonous." she comforted.

"I know. I just i feel like I let her down somehow. I mean she took that arrow for me. She pushed me out the way. I can't let her die because of me" he let a tear fall out before slowly wiping it off.

"You know that Clarke would never let anyone get hurt. Any of us at least. She would rather be here poisoned then see you poisoned" Raven said. Finn knew it was true. Clarke had a big heart and was really stubborn no one had a chance in arguing with her.

Before their conversation could go any further Clarke moaned. "Bellamy" she called Raven saw the jealousy on Finns face but ignored it

"No, it's Raven. Clarke how are you?"

"Feel like I got skewered" she grinned.

Raven laughed. "Where's Finn? Everlyn and Jacob-" Clarke said trying to move

"They all made it. Everlyn Jacob and Adam came and told us they got separated. Bellamy found you guys then" Raven explained

"Finn. Is Finn okay? The grounder attacked him" she asked concerned.

Finn found this the time he should speak up "Yeah Clarke I'm right here" he said standing up so he was in her view. He held on to her hand "I'm so so sorry for leaving you"

"I'm glad you did. Only way we would have been found" she whispered.

Raven brought over a cup of water. Finn helped her sit up and lean on a wall just enough that it wasn't too much strain on her stomach and she could drink.

Clarke drank a few sips "thank you" she said handing it back to raven. "Where's Bellamy and Octavia"

Raven looked down "well Clarke" she started "You shouldn't have pushed me out the way!" Finn blurted suddenly "why would you do that"

"Finn why don't you give us a minute" Raven said.

Raven walked him out and came back "Clarke the arrow was poisonous." she said getting straight to the point

"Well just my luck" she laughed. She suddenly started coughing. Unable to control it she was grimacing from the pain it was causing in her abdomen.

Raven kept a hand on her back unable to do anything to help her spasm of coughs. Clarke moved her hand from her mouth and both her raven saw her palm covered with her blood.

Clarke felt the warm red liquid drip from her hand on to her legs as she watched it. Raven quickly grabbed her hand and wiped the blood away "so it's bad" Clarke said.

Raven simply nodded "but Octavia's gone to Lincoln, they'll bring back a cure. They have to" Raven said trying to give Clarke a bit of hope

"Wow it must be real serious if Bellamy let Octavia meet Lincoln" she laughed then winced at the pain it caused.

"It took some convincing, but he really cares for you, so we all knew he would" Raven said.

A part of her was hoping that if she had Clarke think about Bellamy then Finn would stop going after her. She knew she was being selfish thinking about her relationship with Finn while Clarke is basically dying but she couldn't help but feel like she'd already lost Finn to her. She saw the way he looked at Clarke, the way he worried and stared it was the exact same way he looked at her when it was just them against everyone on the ark.

* * *

Bellamy and Miller followed Octavia as she led them to meet up with Lincoln. They had walked for at least an hour now.

"You mean you walked this route for an hour alone at night to meet him every time you snuck out" Bellamy said angry at the danger she was putting herself in on purpose

"Well for most of the times he'd come pick me up" she smirked

"Ah so chivalry isn't dead" Miller laughed

"Most of the times?" Bellamy asked.

"Well, try not to get angry, but this isn't exactly the route to Lincoln I take. I mean where we're meeting him now is not where I normally meet him. Couldn't have you memorise the way and then come get me." he looked at her angrily "not that I'd ever sneak out again" she said walking ahead of them.

After about another half hour walk they finally met up with Lincoln. Octavia kissed him making Bellamy grab her upper arm and pull her off. She pulled her arm out of his grip and whacked him.

"What's wrong" Lincoln asked concerned.

Octavia stepped forward "Clarke's been poisoned. I need your help" she pulled out the arrow from her pants pocket and handed it to him.

He looked at it n then smelt it "you removed the arrow, and she lived" he questioned.

Bellamy stepped back. Had removing the arrow killed her. Octavia looked shocked "yeah, there's just this white and yellow liquid coming out of the wound"

Lincoln nodded "I know what it is" he said walking to the cave nearby to get to his things. He began speaking in grounder and Octavia translated it back to Bellamy "it's a plant called Ricin. They make it a liquid and dip their arrowheads in them" suddenly she stopped translating and spoke to Lincoln "and? Do you have a cure please tell me you have a cure"

Lincoln nodded and began looking through his herbs. "What did he say" Miller asked Octavia

"That Clarke doesn't have long. She's probably worsened since we left" she answered.

Bellamy looked back at Lincoln as he picked up a box. "Make the herb a paste. Mix it with this" he said holding up a vial "not too much of it though. Then drop the paste into the wound"

Octavia looked at Bellamy "Bell, let him come do it. We can't take any chances messing this up"

Bellamy knew he had no choice and nodded. Lincoln grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder "okay let's head back" Miller said walking out first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Back at the camp*

Clarke had another seizure after she went to sleep. This time foam didn't come out her mouth, blood did. Scaring Jasper and Monty who were on duty to watch her. Raven calmed her down and cleaned the blood off her chin. Clarke was laying down sweating with two blankets on her but still shivering. Finn sat with her for ages, which meant Raven never left the drop ship. Eventually Monty needed help with the radio and called Raven away, giving Finn his chance to speak to Clarke freely.

"Clarke" Clarke fluttered her eyes opened and turned her head only slightly to avoid getting dizzy and throwing up again.

"Hey" she croaked. He smiled looking at her like this, so weak, physically hurt him. He couldn't bear it. She was the strong one, the one that kept everyone together when they couldn't do it themselves

"I'm sorry" he said

"I told you I'd take the arrow for you again" she whispered

"Not for that. For Raven" he said looking down "what we had" he shook his head "what we have isn't nothing to me" he corrected.

She looked back up tears now falling out the corner of her eyes. He moved closer and wiped them off "I forgive you. But she's here now. For you. It's only fair you give it a shot with her" she smiled "not that you have a choice considering I won't be there anyone"

"Don't say that. They're bringing back a cure" he said convincing himself more than her

"What are the chances that they'd make it in time? And even if they do I think the poison has spread enough" Clarke said accepting her fate

"Clarke stop it. Don't give up on me okay. You have to make it. We can't do this with you. I can't." he said letting a tear out and then quickly wiped it when he heard Raven walking in talking about Monty almost ruining the radio. She saw the intensity on their faces and moved to Clarke to change the rag on her forehead.

Clarke breathed in as she felt the coolness on her face. She closed her eyes and let it sooth her throbbing headache. Jasper ran in then "they're back" he said happy Clarke would live. He owed her his life for never giving up on him when he got skewered.

Raven then saw Lincoln and Octavia walk in with Bellamy behind them. Lincoln moved closer to Clarke and Finn stood up as if to protect her stopping Lincoln.

Bellamy came and put a hand on his shoulder and nodded forcing Finn to move. He knew that if Bellamy was letting Lincoln into the camp it must be for a good reason. Lincoln stood at Clarke's head and saw how gray and cold she was. She was shivering and sweating at the same time. He lifted her eyelids with his fingers and checked how responsive they were. He then pulled up her shirt and checked the bandage. He saw the white and yellow liquid Octavia was explaining to him.

"She's had two seizures and she's coughing up blood now" Raven said breaking the silence.

Bellamy looked up at Raven, he wasn't there to comfort Clarke. But he had to be with Octavia. He pushed down the voices arguing in his head and registered what Lincoln was saying.

"Because the arrows out we have to crush the herbs make it a paste and pour it into the wound. Then you can close it." he explained

Octavia nodded "Monty go get what we need to crush it and Jasper get the moonshine, needle and thread" she ordered.

"Wait" Lincoln said stopping Jasper and Monty in their tracks. He turned to Bellamy "the poison has spread. The chances of the cure working are not good. She will be in a large amount of pain and it will be worst before better." it was like there was only a list of cons and everyone in the room was frozen.

"Either way she won't make it. I say we take the chances. It's Clarke" Monty said.

"Why don't we ask her" Bellamy said stepping forward. He brushed his hand on her cold cheek making her eyes open

"Hey, you're back" she whispered.

He smiled "Yeah. We got the cure"

"but" she waited for the bad part of that sentence

"It's gonna be really painful and there a chance it won't work" he said quickly.

She nodded before she could say anything Octavia moved closer "Clarke you have to fight. Take the cure" she looked at Octavia. She nodded again and then looked at Bellamy

"Okay. I'll do it."

"We don't have anything to knock you out. But you can have some moonshine if you want" Jasper commented.

She smiled "I think I can take it without the moonshine"

Bellamy smirked "brave princess" he whispered only for her to hear.

* * *

Jasper and Monty crushed the herbs per Lincoln's instructions as Octavia pulled up Clarke's shirt halfway. She opened the bandage and began cleaning it making Clarke contort her face in pain.

Monty handed Lincoln the bowl of crushed herbs and waited for him to add just the right amount of liquid to make it a paste. He then mixed it and turned to Clarke "Okay. Are you ready?" Clarke looked at Bellamy with tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's gonna be okay" he said stepping forward. He was gonna hold her hand to comfort her then realised everyone was looking at them.

"Listen if I don't make it-" she started

"Don't say that. You're gonna make it" Finn interrupted

"If I don't" she carried on "Octavia I need you to carry on in the drop ship, you're the only one I trust to do it" she said looking at Octavia smiling "also don't listen to your brother about Lincoln" she whispered making Lincoln smile too.

She then turned to Raven "I'm sorry for coming in the middle of you and Finn" Raven let a tear escape realising she's been so worried about her and Finn she hadn't registered she might lose someone who saved her. Someone she considered a friend "Don't be silly. I don't blame him, you're beautiful and strong. And I know you can beat this" Raven said holding Clarke's other hand.

"Okay" she nodded. Bellamy was kind of hurt she never said anything to him.

Lincoln stepped forward Raven and Octavia moved out the way and before Bellamy could move she grabbed his hand.

"You can do this. I know you can. I believe in you Bell. You're not the monster you think you are" he knew she was talking about leading himself.

She closed her eyes preparing for it gripping his hand tighter. "I need someone to hold her legs down too" Lincoln said as he put a clean rolled up bandage in Clarke's mouth for her to bite down on. Finn held one and Jasper held the other. Lincoln tipped the bowl over her wound and let the paste drop into the wound.

At first the slight burn of something in the wound made her grit her teeth. Then it all hit Clarke in one go. The pain was blinding making her see spots. She spat the bandage out her mouth and could hear herself screaming, but it wasn't enough to stop the pain.

"Please! Please make it stop. Bell" she cried blood splattering out her mouth and sticking to her chin. She then tried to kick her legs away from Finn and Jasper. They held it down while Bellamy held both her hands ready to start crying by the pain he was in just seeing her.

He couldn't take her begging him. "I can't" he said letting go of her hands. Raven held onto her hands and began trying to calm her down as Bellamy walked out.

Octavia followed him "Bell, what are you doing?"

"I can't. I can't just see her in pain like that. This is all my fault" he said sitting down.

Octavia moved closer to him and knelt to his eye level "Bell-" before she could carry on Monty ran out "she's not breathing" he shouted wide eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"She's not breathing" the words rang in Bellamy's ears. He didn't waste another second running inside "what happened" he asked not sure who he was asking

Finn was sitting in the corner tears running down his face.

"She just...I don't know...she just stopped" Jasper couldn't string together the words.

Raven was standing there still standing by her side; one hand on her hair and the other holding onto Clark's limp hand.

Lincoln turned to Octavia who was now crying "I told you there was a chance" he said to Bellamy and then he moved to Octavia and hugged her letting her cry.

Jasper sat down too leaning on the table. Bellamy wasn't gonna give up. "No" he said moving forward. He began doing CPR on Clarke. He had only seen her do it once and wasn't paying too much attention but hoped he knew enough. Between his hands pushing onto her chest he looked up "Raven... we need to shock her to start heart again. I heard Clarke talking about it with Tony last week"

It was like Raven just woke up "Oh My God! Yeah. She had me make something to jerk someone whose heart had stopped" she said running out.

Bellamy carried on "Come on princess. Fight!" he said breathing into her mouth

Raven ran back in with some kind of square and knob on it and two wires sticking out of it. "Move" she ordered Bellamy. She placed the two wires on Clarke's chest after cutting her shirt open. Bellamy hated seeing her so still, so lifeless.

"Okay" Raven said. Suddenly Clarke's back arched up and landed back on the table with a thump.

Nothing.

They all watched waiting for her to start breathing "it's over you guys" Jasper said

"No. Do it again" Bellamy shouted at Raven

"Bellamy, stop. You're not helping" Finn said standing up

"How could it get any worse spacewalker? SHES DEAD" he shouted.

He looked at Raven and nodded "Come on princess. Come back to me" he whispered.

He saw Raven turn the knob only slightly before she jolted Clarke's heart again. Clarke fell again but there was nothing. Bellamy breathed out "again" he said. Before Raven turned the knob higher Clarke gasped and then began coughing

"It worked!" Octavia screamed Clarke's eyes looked around unable to hear anything from the ringing in her ears. She could slightly make out the faces around her before she let the darkness take her again.

Octavia moved Raven out the way as she began stitching Clarke up. Everyone stood there until Octavia was done cleaning the wound and putting on a new bandage around her stomach.

Bellamy didn't care who was around anymore he held on to her hand and watched her sleep, he had never been so happy to watch someone's chest rise and fall.

Octavia then lifted the blanket off the floor and laid it over her. She moved the hair of Clarke's face and smiled. She then washed her hands and walked out with Lincoln. Soon Jasper, Monty and Raven had left too and it was again Finn and Bellamy alone with Clarke.

* * *

The next morning Finn woke up to Raven shaking him. He realised he was still in the drop ship "Finn you have to sleep and eat. There's no point in you doing this to yourself" he nodded and got up. He looked at Clarke then Bellamy "let me know if anything changes" Bellamy nodded and they left.

"Come on princess. I know you can do it. I can't do this alone. I know you think I can. But it's because of you. I'm only strong with you. You make me better Clarke and I can't lead these people without you." Octavia cleared her throat startling Bellamy. He saw her standing in the door way.

"Bellamy, Clarke is gonna be fine. She just needs to rest. You have to go out there and lead. Everyone's slacking on what they're supposed to be doing. We're gonna end up losing the little order we had" she said.

He nodded. He got up and kissed Clarke on the forehead walking out. Octavia smiled. The only people Bellamy loved enough to get this worked up over was their mum and her. She didn't know if it was only obvious to her or not but Bellamy was clearly falling for Clarke. And she couldn't wait until they were finally together. She checked Clarke's wound for infection when there were no signs of any she left.

* * *

It had now been three days and Clarke still hadn't woken up.

Bellamy had order restored but so much harsher than it used to be. He was constantly screaming at people and he definitely had the camp afraid of him again. Octavia knew it was because of Clarke. She knew how frustrated he was that she hadn't woken up yet and the only he could let it out was on the rest of the camp.

Finn and Raven were having some problems but that obvious way before Clarke was hurt. Finn was clearly blaming himself not only for Clarke's condition but for giving up when she could have been saved. Bellamy still blamed him for leaving Clarke alone in the wood, which did not help the tension that was clear in the camp.

Raven was still busy fixing the radio, apparently what she used to start Clarke's heart was now fried and a piece of it was from the radio. So she distracted herself from her Finn problems and her worry for Clarke by fixing the radio - which drove Monty and Jasper crazy.

Octavia didn't really know how she felt. She had this need to make sure she was looking after everyone because she had this pressure to be like Clarke. Except no one could ever replace Clarke and she knew that. But because he saved Clarke, Bellamy allowed Lincoln to stay in the camp - just in a different tent than Octavia's obviously. But that didn't stop them from sneaking into each other's tents at night. It wasn't hard since Bellamy stayed in the drop ship all night anyways. It was amazing the influence one person could have on everyone. They all just needed Clarke to come back to them.

* * *

It had now reached a week and Clarke still hadn't woken up.

Octavia was checking the wound for infection like she had every day when Lincoln walked in.

"Hey" he said grabbing her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. She stepped back and kissed him.

"Ugh get a room" Octavia turned around in shock "CLARKE!" she smiled to big "YOURE AWAKE!" she screamed.

"Shhh" Clarke said "headache"

"I'm not surprised considering you died" Clarke looked at her surprised "long story. Point is, you're back!"

"How long was I out?" Clarke asked as Lincoln passed her a cup of water.

Octavia helped Clarke sit up and lean on the wall behind them. She breathed through the pain as her entire body ached "a week"

"A week" Clarke repeated

"Yeah, you took quite a nap." Octavia said

"Thanks saving me" Clarke then said to both Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln simply nodded. "It must have been really bad if Bellamy let you in camp though" she said smiling

"Oh you have no idea. My brother has lost it. I have to go tell him" with the Octavia ran out leaving Lincoln and Clarke in an awkward silence.

Octavia ran to Bellamy who was shouting at someone for god knows what reason "Bell" Bellamy ignored her "its Clarke" he stopped instantly

"What is it? Is she okay?" he asked as her dying was the first thought he had

"No she's awake big brother" Octavia said smiling. Bellamy smiled walking straight to the drop ship.

Octavia told Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper. "Oh thank god. I couldn't take Raven anymore" Jasper said walking in, making Raven smack the back of his head.

Clarke smiled as she saw all her friends, no family, surround her.

Bellamy smiled at her and nodded and she smiled back; he was so glad to see her face with colour again.

They stared at each other for just two more seconds and before anyone could do anything Bellamy leaned in and kissed her. For half a second Clarke was shocked but then kissed him back. Octavia smiled in joy, Finn was green with envy and Jasper and Monty made cooing noises.

Bellamy broke the kiss and stared her right in the eyes "Don't ever do that again" she smiled "I promise"

* * *

 **Well that's it for this story.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
